


Nightingale

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Point of View, Sabrina appreciation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sabrina Santiago's broken hallelujah.Or simply, a Sabrina-centric story.
Relationships: Michael Corinthos III/Sabrina Santiago





	Nightingale

**Part 1 – Proposal**

Sabrina knows something major is going down at the Quartermaine mansion when she walks in and there’s … _silence._ There is never silence at the Quartermaine’s. There’s always bickering, yelling, a baby crying or gurgling (depending on the moment), dishes clanging, tumbler’s billed filled to the brim with brandy… so much activity. Sometimes it gives her a headache actually.

“Michael?” Sabrina calls out as she doffs her jacket. It’s almost November and it’s getting chilly in New York.

It’s weird that Alice isn’t there to greet her, take her coat, ask her about her day… What’s going on?

“Michael,” she calls again. “Are you here? Anyone?”

This is all so strange. It is like the whole house is poised in wait for something big to happen, but she doesn’t know what.

She notices the door to the study is closed, and she instinctively moves for it. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she pushes back the door. It takes a moment to realize what she’s seeing.

Michael is waiting for her with a single red rose in his hand. He’s dressed in a black suit and tie, looking so handsome and dapper.

Her eyes sweep the room, taking in the candlelit table, plates heaped with her favorite Hispanic dishes and the little, twinkling lights strung about the room.

“Welcome home,” Michael says and moves over to her, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. She naturally returns it.

“What’s all of this?” Sabrina asks as he hands her the rose, which is thorn-free. Only Michael would think to do that.

“A night about us. Things have been so crazy over the past few months. I thought we needed a special evening; just to ourselves.”

“Where is everyone anyway?”

“Out and about. Tracy and Monica are babysitting AJ.”

Sabrina chuckles at the picture. She knows Tracy has two sons but she can’t imagine her with a baby, not at all.

“This is great,” Sabrina says. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome so much… Shall we eat?”

“Sure, but I think I’m way under-dressed…”

“You look beautiful. No perfect, like an angel.”

“I am no angel,” Sabrina says. “Not even close.”

“Well, you’re my angel. I mean, you saved me at a time I was drowning, and I will always be grateful to you for that. I will always love you for that.”

“I love you too, Michael,” Sabrina says. She’s said those words before, but somehow it seems different this time. She _feels_ different and she doesn’t know why.

Michael takes her face gently in his large hands. “You make me happy, Sabrina. I want to be with you. Always.”

Things are getting intense, and it seems as if Michael is moving towards some point. It sounds like he’s going to propose. But that’s insane, right? They haven’t been together all that long…

Michael smiles. “This was supposed to wait until after dinner, but I just can’t not ask you now. Not when I feel this way; not when I feel so much for you.” He takes her left hand and sinks to the floor on one knee.

“Michael…” Sabrina whispers hoarsely.

Michael proposes, saying the most beautiful things, promising her forever. It’s an incredibly romantic moment. She muses that she’s been proposed to three times now – by three very different men. Carlos, Patrick… And now Michael.

Michael has been a really wonderful surprise. Though it’s coming a bit too soon in her mind, she would be stupid to say “no” to this amazing man. They are equals and they are friends. They are so good together…

“Yes, I’ll marry you, Michael,” she says.

He beams up at her and then slides a beautiful ring on her finger – one hell of a rock. Losing ELQ to Nikolas Cassadine apparently didn’t make a dent in his bank account.

Sabrina admires the ring and then Michael is picking her up and swinging her around and around until she feels dizzy as hell.

**Part 2 – Love-making and nausea**

“Oh, Sabrina, oh god!” Michael cries out as he climaxes, bringing Sabrina with him to the edge. They are so well-matched that they even cum at exactly the same moment. It’s kind of eerie.

She realizes something as Michael rests his head in the crook of her neck, his hands lightly grasping her waist. _Michael is her best friend._ Felix would feel so jealous if she told him that, but she realizes now that there are different ways to love people.

“I love you, Sabrina,” Michael says, staring up at her with hooded, smoky, passion-dazed eyes.

“I – I … I’m going to be sick!” Sabrina cries out as her stomach clutches painfully and bile rises in her throat. She has no choice but to push Michael away from her and run butt-naked to the adjoining bathroom.

She barely makes it to the toilet before she’s vomiting up her guts. Michael is right behind her, lifting her hair off her shoulders and rubbing her back until the heaves subside. She stays on her knees and looks up at him, embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” she says. “I know watching your new fiancée vomit isn’t exactly the best way to celebrate an engagement.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Just tell me you feel better.”

“I do… sort of,” Sabrina said. Her stomach is still pretty upset actually.

“You look a little green,” Michael observes. He really studies her face now. "What do you think is wrong?”

Sabrina shrugged. “I guess...Well, I ate cheap tacos I bought from a stand outside the clinic. I should have known better, but I was starving at the time so-“ She doesn’t finish the sentence because she’s vomiting again. Michael takes it all in stride. God bless him.

When she feels a tad bit better, Michael leads her back to bed and gently tucks the covers up around her chin. He is so attentive; so good to her.

He lightly slips his arm around her. “Are you sure it was the tacos?”

Sabrina looks at him. “Yeah, they didn’t agree with me. I mean… Wait, what are you thinking?”

“Sabrina, what if… what if you’re pregnant?”

Sabrina suddenly feels like throwing up again. Somehow, she manages to keep it down.

She doesn’t answer Michael; just feigns being exhausted (which she kind of is) and then shuts her eyes, trying to close out the world.

**Part 3 – Pregnancy test**

Sabrina takes a pregnancy test the next morning. She has to know, even if the thought terrifies her. Babies are a blessing, babies are beautiful, and perfect … But babies are fragile. Babies die. And she’s terrified that will happen again.

A day, hell an hour, doesn’t go by that she isn’t thinking of her Gabriel. He would have been a year old now, almost two. He’d be walking and maybe even trying out his first words. He would have looked just like Patrick and would have been strong like him too. Sabrina doesn’t feel strong and she certainly isn’t ready for another baby.

But she and Michael have had unprotected sex more than once. She was asking for this.

A tear escapes her eye as she lifts the stick.

_Not pregnant._

So it really was the street tacos at work. She’s not having a baby. Not now, anyway. The first feeling is relief, and then it’s sadness. Suddenly she wishes that she _was_ pregnant. She misses what she doesn’t have; what she may never will have again.

A little sob wells up in her throat. She’s such a mess.

She leaves the bathroom and goes to tell Michael the news – or rather, the _lack_ of news.


End file.
